Third Time's The Charm
by VixenOfTheWolves
Summary: Yusuke died taking a blow meant for Hiei. Yusuke is ready to move on, but after seeing how his friends, particularly Hiei, react to his death will he change his mind? YusukeXHiei & character death.
1. Yusuke's Sacrifice

Hey everyone! I know I've been promising updates for several things for months now but to be honest I had serious writer's block...and so couldn't be bothered. ^^ Anyway here's chapter one of a new YusukeXHiei story.

* * *

Yusuke dodged an attack by one of the demons, immediately turning on his heel to punch his fist through the gut of another behind him. His elbow swung back into the face of a particularly ugly one before he performed a roundhouse kick into the chest of another demon, sending it flying. Yusuke, using similar attacks as before, made quick work of the five low level demons left surrounding him before breathing a deep sigh of relief. He ran a blood stained hand through his raven hair, pushing it back into place. Yet even though he had already taken out more than a hundred demons so far he could not rest.

Fiery brown eyes scanned the dusty, body-littered plane. His eyes quickly spotted each of his friends still fighting their way through swarms of low level demons. He took in the state each of them were in, unable to stop his gaze lingering slightly longer on Hiei. He knew the fire demon did not need his concern, nor would he appreciate it, but Yusuke couldn't help it. Even seeing small grazes such as the ones the demon was sporting now made him worry over the shorter man. Quickly pushing his thoughts past Hiei he assessed the other two. They were sporting small wounds and looked a little weary, but nothing more serious than that. Still, at the rate they were going they would be unable to take down the main demon when the time came.

Yusuke ran into the fray once more, helping his friends kill the assorted demons as fast as possible. Eventually there was nothing left but the enemies' bodies and the sickly sweet scent of death.

The raven haired leader turned to his friends. "Hey, you guys okay?" He asked quietly. There was no playful tone to his voice like usual. No his voice was serious and his eyes hard. Nobody said anything, merely nodding their heads. They knew from experience that when Yusuke was like this it was better to just shut up and do as he said.

Suddenly a deep, evil laughter resonated around them, a disembodied voice following after. "I see you have defeated my army of demons. _Quite impressive_. But I'm afraid this is where it ends."

Yusuke's eyes flickered around them trying to find the source. A movement in the forest several yard away from the plane caught his attention. He strained his eyes, peering into the darkness. There it was again.

"Look. Over there." He said his voice barely a murmur. Everyone turned and followed his gaze. He felt Hiei tense beside him as he too caught sight of the movement. Suddenly the figure rose, revealing a demon so huge the trees it had used for cover barely reached it's hip. The demon waded through the forest, coming to a halt in front of the group. So engrossed in watching the demon Yusuke barely heard Kuwabara's stuttered curse.

Yusuke watched the demon warily, sizing it up. It really was gigantic, at least six stories tall with sickly grey skin pulled taut over a bulking chest. Narrow red eyes glowed from their place in the demon's long, narrow skull. It's body was animalistic in stature, hunched as if ready to spring. It flexed it's long black claws before smiling menacingly revealing rows of yellowing fangs dripping with translucent green saliva. Though the demon didn't appear overly tough compared to what they had fought before there was something…_dangerous_ about it.

It chuckled darkly. "It's a good thing you did defeat my demons, I could use a little exercise. Especially if I plan to _eat_ you later." It's voice grated on them, causing the hairs on the back if their necks to rise. Yusuke followed it's gaze as it swept over each of them, it's eyes, like his own, resting longer on Hiei than the others. The spirit detective caught it licking it's lips briefly before it's gaze once more focused on the group as a whole. Anger rose in Yusuke faster than ever before. His body unconsciously shifted to better protect the fire demon beside him.

"_You won't be eating anybody!_" Yusuke growled. '_Especially_ not Hiei!' He thought. The demon watched Yusuke, seeing the barely visible shift towards the shortest member of the group. Amusement danced in it's scarlet eyes and it laughed again, a mocking bellow. Yusuke's eyes flashed dangerously, the only warning he gave before throwing himself at the demon, his fisted hand finding its mark in the large demon's stomach. This was all his friends needed to join the fight themselves, Kuwabara summoning his spirit sword, Kurama his rose whip and Hiei unsheathing his katana. The battle had begun.

The fight continued for ages, neither side gaining a clear advantage. The demon's right arm was destroyed, hanging by thin strands of broken skin and tendon and it's chest was littered with slices and swelling bruises. Kuwabara had used most of his spirit energy and was barely standing after receiving several deep scratches and a particularly hard punch. Kurama was faring little better, a small hole in his stomach where one of the demon's claws had pierced him interfering with his movement. Yusuke had taken mostly punches, leaving him bruised but able. Hiei was doing the best so far, having avoided nearly all attacks using his demonic speed.

Yusuke continued his assault on the enemy but was distracted in his attentions by Hiei. He could see him was getting impatient, meaning that the ill-tempered fire demon's judgment was clouding. Yusuke, paying too much attention to Hiei, didn't see the claws coming until it was too late. The black claws pierced his right shoulder and Yusuke couldn't hold in a cry of shocked pain.

Hiei halted in his tracks when his ears picked up Yusuke's strangled cry. His head whipped around to see the other dark haired man slouching some ten feet away, his good arm gripping the fresh wound. The large demon smirked, closing in on the injured detective. Blind anger pulsed through Hiei's veins, his body thrumming with demonic energy. The demon's good arm rose, poised to strike and Hiei saw red. Before anyone knew what was happening Hiei had run up beside the demon and jumped, his drawn sword slicing up the demon's forearm. The demon roared in pain and anger. In reaction to the pain it's wrist twisted, it's claws catching Hiei as he passed them.

Hiei felt the razor sharp claws gouge into his stomach as he went flying past it's hand. The bloody-eyed man landed lightly on the ground just behind the demon, but fell immediately to one knee, his arm grasping around the wound. While the demon's involuntary attack was not enough to mortally wound the shorter demon, it was bad enough to hinder his movement and while Hiei's back was turned the demon attacked. It lunged at Hiei, jaws open wide, fangs glistening with it's strange green saliva.

Yusuke watched the scene play out before him and fear stronger than he had ever felt before coursed through him, turning his blood cold. Yusuke stood up straight, ignoring the pain that burst, white hot through his shoulder. The spirit detective ran, faster even than Hiei's superhuman speed, towards the fire demon. His foot shifted to the side and he skidded to a stop. Right in the path of the giant demon's open mouth. Within milliseconds his good shoulder was clamped firmly between the jaws of the demon, it's fangs imbedded into his flesh.

Hiei's pain finally subsided enough for him to move without any issues and he growled. His body twisted to face the direction he had come from, yelling. "YOU FUC-" The curse died in his throat at the sight that greeted his crimson eyes. Yusuke stood over him, the demon's teeth piercing his shoulder, a fate that judging by their position was meant for Hiei himself. His eyes widened dramatically as he realized that Yusuke had taken the blow…to _protect_ him. His mind whirled, his vision blurred and his consciousness slowly bled away as his mind shut down. The last thing he saw was Yusuke's determined eyes glaring at the demon in front of them, glaring at the demon that had tried to hurt him…

Yusuke felt rather than saw Hiei pass out behind him. He immediately forgot about his own situation and tried to see if he was alright, worried that Hiei's wounds had been worse than he thought. He felt the sharp fangs pull against his insides as he moved. Pain ripped through him at the same time a scream was ripped from his throat. He felt the demon's hot breath against the wound as it once again chuckled mockingly at him. Anger once more flowed through Yusuke's body. So strong was his rage that he didn't even feel a thing as the demon's poison was pushed into his body through hollow fangs. The hanyou's spirit energy burst froThm his body in a blinding light as he screamed in anger. The demon latched onto his shoulder ripped itself from the man's body and stumbled backwards blindly. Yusuke, now free from his confinements and driven by fury pointed his index finger at the demon and released his spirit gun. The beam was huge, several meters in diameter and when it hit the demon it literally vaporized it. After the ball of energy had disappeared in the horizon there was nothing left of the demon. Yusuke swayed on his feet and attempted to walk over to his unconscious friend but couldn't even take a single step before his legs collapsed under him.

Two pairs of footsteps thudded towards him followed by the alarmed voices of Kurama and Kuwabara. The youko immediately kneeled beside their fallen leader, assessing the damage. If his choked sob was anything to go by, his verdict was not a good one. Kuwabara looked at the other red head, his body already curling into itself, expectant of hearing what it subconsciously knew, but his eyes hopeful. Kurama opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was another soft cry. Silently, with tears gathering in his emerald eyes, he shook his head. Kuwabara lost his smile, his angled face slowly crumpling as his heart tore anew a familiar old wound. One they thought would never have to bleed again.

Yusuke watched with sad eyes as his friends fell to pieces. He knew what was coming. He could see it in their dulling eyes. He hadn't seen this day coming for the third time anytime soon, but when he had imagined it, it had been exactly like this. Only…

"Is Hiei alright?" He asked, his voice little more than a croaky whisper. Kurama rose shakily and disappeared from his sight for a moment. He returned only seconds later, kneeling down once more beside the dark haired man's broken body.

"He's fine. His wound isn't fatal and I suspect he fainted more from shock than anything else. He'll be back to normal in no time." The green eyed youko said, trying to keep his voice steady. Yusuke sighed in relief, his chocolate eyes closing. "_Good…_" He whispered, a small smile forming around his lips as he slipped away from life. Kuwabara broke into uncontrollable sobs as he felt the life leave his dearest friend's body, feeling more alone than ever before. Kurama wept silently, tears falling in a constant stream down his tan cheeks, his face contorted with pain. And that was the way the pair stayed for some time, crying over the death of their friend and leader.

* * *

And there's chapter one. There's another one, possibly two more coming. I hope everyone enjoyed it ^^. R&R!


	2. Hiei's Pain

Hey everyone, second chapter here. It's not the last one though. I know it's only half the size of the other one but deal. ^^Enjoy!

* * *

Hiei slowly regained consciousness. Opening his blood red eyes he was aware of a strange sense of loss in his heart that he held no explanation for. Hiei's brow furrowed at the feeling but pushed passed it. He took in the white ceiling, glimpsing cream walls and faded green paneling from the corners of his eyes. The soft cotton sheets he was wrapped in were warm against his skin and the sweet scent of roses wafted into his sensitive nose, making the room's most common occupant obvious.

'Kurama's room…But…How did I get here?' Hiei wondered. He forced himself to push through the fog that had descended in his mind and tried to remember what had happened. 'I remember…I remember that the toddler sent us to find demon…They…Were expecting us…'

_Footsteps stopped their steady march. Crimson eyes sized up the mass of demons before them, each horrendous creature writhing with excitement and bloodlust._

_His sword cut through muscle, skin and bone easily, as if their physical bodies were made of little more than air. Bodies littered the rocky ground around him. Another ten jumped into the places of those already dead. But before he they could move against him concentrated rays of spirit energy cut through their chests, killing them instantly. Hiei looked up to see Yusuke standing there, his arm raised. The detective smirked at him with his typical cocky attitude, but there was something different in his eyes. The emotion vanished as another score of demons rushed in and the dark haired man turned from him, determination taking dominance once more._

'I remember now. Then that oversized demon appeared...and Yusuke…'

_Yusuke's pained cry echoed in his ears and Hiei's body twisted towards the sound. He watched as the enormous demon closed in on the injured spirit detective. The demon's good arm rose, poised to strike and Hiei saw red. He reacted instinctively and charged towards the demon, within seconds he felt his blade enter the sickening grey flesh. As he reached the demon's hand the claws flexed, scoring his stomach. The pain distracted him for a minute but that minute was more than enough. The short raven haired demon turned, angry remarks already bursting from his lips. The curses died in his throat at the sight that greeted his crimson eyes. Yusuke stood over him, the demon's teeth piercing his shoulder, a fate that judging by their position was meant for Hiei himself. His eyes widened dramatically as he realized that Yusuke had taken the blow…to __protect__ him. His mind whirled, his vision blurred and his consciousness slowly bled away as his mind shut down. The last thing he saw was Yusuke's determined eyes glaring at the demon in front of them, glaring at the demon that had tried to hurt him…_

Hiei jerked up from the bed as the memory returned to him. The dark haired man immediately regretted it as pain gripped him. He wrapped an arm around his waist, his eyelids jammed together as the fiery pain burned in his abdomen. Slowly the pain subsided and Hiei leant back against the beds mahogany headboard. His thoughts swirled confusingly around his mind. '_Why_?'

Why had Yusuke saved him? Why would he put himself in harm's way for a lowly demon? A forbidden child forever damned to a life without love of any kind? Why would Yusuke do something like this for someone like Hiei?

"It just doesn't make sense!" Hiei growled, slamming his fist into the mattress beside to him.

A small creak caught his attention and Hiei look up to see Kurama standing there, a tray in his hands. The red head didn't say anything as he moved over to the recovering demon, slipped the tray on the bedside table. Hiei stared at the fox, his gaze scrutinizing. Crimson eyes travelled up the youko's body, not missing a single detail. His clothes were rumpled and carelessly thrown on. His red hair hadn't been brushed and was greasy. His face looked haggard, as though Hiei had been out for years rather than days. But it was his eyes that truly spoke of his trauma, the emerald eyes that once glistened with happiness and amusement now glistened with unshed tears.

Apprehension skyrocketed within the fire demon, even more so when Kurama redirected his gaze towards him, his forest green eyes over brimming with pity.

"Hiei…I…I don't quite know how to say this…" The youko said quietly. The shorter man didn't say anything, merely stared at him with his sharp, unsure gaze. The red head felt the tears gathered in his eyes slip down his cheeks, the pain at having to say those words, having to make it real, was crippling. But he knew it had to be done. "Hiei…Yusuke's dead."

Hiei gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Those words…Hearing them he felt as though someone had driven a dull jagged knife through his chest. _No_, Hiei corrected himself, as though someone had driven a dull jagged knife through his chest and then proceed to gouge his heart out with it while he was still alive. Hiei felt as though he was separated from reality. After all this couldn't be real. Yusuke didn't just _die_. It must be a joke, he thought, some cruel prank Yusuke and Kuwabara had come up with.

Hiei chuckled weakly, a hysteric edge lacing the sound. "V-Very funny Fox." His stammered. Kurama looked at him with pity in his eyes once more. "Hiei, I'm not kidding. When the demon bit him it not only practically destroyed his shoulder but also released a quick acting venom. He died only ten minutes after vaporizing it." The red headed youko explained, tears streaming down his cheeks all the while.

Hiei's mind whirled, he couldn't think. His breath came in short sharp gasps but his lungs seemed to be filled with cement. He could feel it, his body was shutting down against him, rebelling against the knowledge that had been thrust upon it. Blackness closed in around him and once again Hiei succumbed to the sweet abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Awww, poor Hiei...Anyway next chapter SHOULD be the last one. It'll have Yusuke's ghostly self in it too ^^. R&R

And thx to i-eat-midgets, Kurama's Sister and loretta537 for reviewing. And an even bigger thanks to ILoveKuramaTooMuch for their absolutely gorgeous and encouraging review ^^


	3. A Third Second Chance?

Sorry everyone! I really am sorry I haven't updated! I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I knew where I was going but didn't know how to get there. And I know I said this is the last chapter but I didn't realise then just how long it would have gone for so this is now the second last chapter. ^^" Heheh, it's been a long time coming so enjoy!

* * *

...

..

.

Yusuke blinked as he stared down at himself and his crying friends. "Creepy…" He said, thinking how he would never get used to the feeling of weightlessness and nonexistence. He righted himself, flipping over so to anyone who could see him he would appear to be sitting the right way up.

Yusuke looked down again and watched with a pitying expression as his friends grieved over his sudden death. Kuwabara was hunched over his empty body, sobs racking his own body as he wept brokenly. Kurama was silent in his grief but his shoulders still shook as tears fell in a constant stream down his face. The dark haired man grimaced and looked away from the heartbreaking sight. His chocolate eyes landed on a limp figure lying face down in the dirt a few meters away from the crying red heads. Gently he flew over and checked Hiei's unconscious form as best he could. From what he could see he would live. He was happy for that. It was all he needed to know. Even though Kurama had told him he had to see it with his own eyes. The wound was enough to put any normal man or demon out of commission for at least a few days. But knowing Hiei he'd be up and about in no time flat, healed or not.

"Stubborn bastard." Yusuke whispered, his voice unheard by the living. A soft, almost tender smile played around his face as he watched the small fire demon, peaceful in ignorance.

"Yusuke…" A sad voice whimpered behind him. Even before he turned around he knew he would be looking into teary pink eyes. He gave the girl floating behind him a cheeky smile. "Hey Botan, what brings you here?"

"Yusuke, you jerk!" She yelled, whacking him over the head with her bunched fist. She glared at him a moment longer before tears one again gathered in the normally bubbly ferry girl's eyes. "You know well what Yusuke…" She said softly, a slight sob in her voice.

He let his cheery façade slip and stared at her evenly with seriousness in his eyes. "I'm ready Botan…I'm ready." He said peacefully.

And it was true. He was ready. 'Huh…Look at me. Not even out of my teenage years and I'm ready to die, to leave all my friends and family. God, how selfish am I? But I know they'll move on. They can handle things here. They don't need me here. They'll lead happy full lives just like they would before. I just…Won't be around to see it…And eventually they'll forget me and it'll be like I never existed…' Yusuke saddened at the thought but pushed it away. Although it was sad, he made the decision long ago that the next time he died would be the last. 'Two second chances are more than enough for anyone and more than any one person deserves. Who am I to ask for more?'

Yusuke slowly became aware of someone watching him. He turned and saw Botan still silently staring at him with a pained expression on her face. He managed a small smile, hoping to comfort her. However despite his efforts it was a grimace that spread across his features. Yusuke gave up and sighed, turning to face his friends. Miserable chocolate eyes watched as the two red heads picked up his stiffening corpse and Hiei's motionless form. His gaze continued to follow them as they walked away, still staring after them long after they had disappeared from view.

A slight tug at his sleeve brought his mind out of its reverie. He glanced down at a more composed Botan who held his sweatshirt sleeve in a gentle grip. Her large pink eyes looked up at him, sad but dry.

"It's time." She said softly. The raven haired man nodded and turned, grabbing onto the end of the Reaper's oar as they soared away from the human world.

For the entire flight Yusuke was deep in thought, mentally preparing himself for what was coming, ready to accept his fate whatever it was. A sudden halt in motion pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up confused. 'Why are we here?' He wondered, looking at the familiar red doors that were the entrance into Lord Enma's castle. "Koenma wanted to see you." Botan said, turning to him as if reading his thoughts. The ex-detective jerked his head once in a brief nod. That made sense. After everything they had been through why wouldn't he?

A sense of déjà vu swept through Yusuke as he followed the ferry girl down the suspiciously throat-like hallway. After what seemed like an age they arrived in the room before Koenma's office. Hundreds of ogres ran around, delivering papers and yelling. The two friends made their way to the other side of the large, busy room, dodging workers left and right. Yusuke let out the breath he didn't remember holding as they arrived in one piece outside another pair of red doors. Botan rapped her knuckles smartly against the wood. "Go away!" A muffled yet familiar voice yelled from the other side.

"It's Botan, Koenma sir. I've got Yusuke's…I-I've got Yusuke here."

Yusuke winced. He knew Botan meant to say 'Yusuke's spirit' and it hurt him to hear it said, just for it to be made real.

"Oh, yes! Come right in!" Koenma called, sounding rather flustered.

The doors opened seemingly of their own accord and the ferry girl and spirit detective (in two meanings of the title) walked into the office. The raven haired detective smiled at the familiar scene as he spied the Prince of Hell sitting at the desk, buried behind a wall of unsteady paperwork. Koenma looked up as they entered, his eyes piercing in his teenage form. His golden eyes softened as they landed on the pair.

"Yusuke…" The prince's voice was sad and his eyes peered at him regretfully. Yusuke plastered a smile onto his face and threw his hands behind his head in a defensive and carefree manner for good measure. "Hey Koenma, what's up?"

Koenma continued to stare at him, his expression remorseful. "Yusuke…I am sorry. It was my fault that this happened. I could have…I should've…" The brunette trailed off unable to find the right words. Yusuke's gaze saddened briefly, pity entering his eyes as he watched his friend and employer struggle within himself. "Hey c'mon man. It…It's not like it was your fault. What could you have done? You had no idea it's bite was poisonous. And, hey, since when have you guys been able to accurately foretell the future right?" Yusuke chuckled weakly. He glanced over to see that his words hadn't helped. He sighed. "Look, what could you have really done? Who else could you send? All four of us go into battle knowing full well the risks we are taking. No one can be blamed. It was just…my time."

Koenma sighed and pushed away the guilt, knowing that the other man, or spirit, was right. He still felt terrible for what had happened but knew that it would go away soon. After all he had called Yusuke here for a reason…

The prince turned to the shorter man, composed once again. "Yusuke." He addressed his former spirit detective with determination and certain amount of admiration in his honey coloured eyes. "You have done a lot for the three Worlds. You have again and again put yourself in harm's way to protect others and, against all odds, proved yourself a genuine hero." Yusuke moved as if to speak but Koenma held up his hand for silence, resuming his speech quickly to discourage any interruptions. "You have proven the entire Spirit World wrong numerous times, in both our knowledge and our judgment. From your first death to your second and up 'til now, you have shown courage, kindness and strength far beyond that of any saint." Looking at the raven haired man the demi-god couldn't hold back a small smile at the almost guilty expression on his face. "And it is for those reasons that you will not be going anywhere today." Yusuke's mouth fell open and his eyes widened dramatically. "W-What?"

Koenma smiled. "Your time will come Yusuke. But not today. There are many people who need you still in the land of the living."

Yusuke stared at the man in front of him, too shocked to say anything. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly without a sound. Even though he was aware of two pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly it still took him a few moments to regain control over his metaphorical body. And when he did it was not the reaction either of the others expected.

"What! You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Yusuke yelled, clearly unhappy with the news. Both Koenma and Botan were floored. "Hu-Huh?!" Koenma stammered, his hand finding a home in his short hair. What on earth…This was not the how things were supposed to happen.

"A second chance for life is more than enough for anyone, and I've had _two_ second chances! I don't believe that I actually deserve this." The nineteen year old explained, his voice halfway to a yell. Koenma stared at him in alarm before glaring at the younger man before him, trying to get it into him. "Obviously you do, especially if even my father, Lord Enma, approved it!"

"Well what if I don't want it!?" The other shouted.

The god and the reaper were once again absolutely floored by Yusuke's reaction. "_What?!_" The demi-god gasped. Yusuke's gaze seared into his own, challenge flaring in his chocolate depths. "What if I don't want another chance?" He asked, his voice deathly calm.

"Yusuke…" Botan cried softly, tears gathering in her candy pink eyes.

Koenma took a hesitant step forward, in total disbelief of what he was hearing."Yusuke this isn't like you." He whispered.

"Of course it is! This is _exactly_ like me!" Yusuke yelled, his face contorted with anger. But looking into his eyes his friends could see so many more emotions running wild.

"Yusuke…" The other man said, suspicion lacing the single spoken word. His eyes were narrowed and calculating. "What's wrong?"

Yusuke immediately went into defense mode. "Why the hell does something need to be wrong? Why can't I just be ready to go? _Happy to_? _Huh_?" He continued to yell at them, his tone defensive. Neither Koenma nor Botan answered, opting instead to just stare at him with patient eyes. Yusuke stared back for a minute before breaking under their gaze. He collapsed into Koenma's chair, his head in his hands.

"I just…Don't think I deserve this…I've done so many stupid things that I can't even count them anymore." Yusuke said sadly. Botan smiled in an understanding way and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Yusuke. Everyone does stupid things. And stupid doesn't in any way mean bad. If everyone denied themselves the things that they want just because of s few mistakes then no one would ever be happy." She said, pulling him against her in an almost motherly gesture. But Yusuke seemed unaffected by her speech.

"But it's so much more than that. How the fuck can I be compared to a saint when…when…"

"When you're gay?" Koenma finished, his tone as casual as if he was commenting on the weather rather than blurting out Yusuke's best kept secret. Yusuke stared at him, gob-smacked. "How-When-Who-_HUH?!_" He squeaked fearfully. Koenma offered him a small smile.

"Yusuke, I know in the human world, largely a lot of religions, homosexuality is greatly frowned upon but in both the Demon and Spirit World we do not discriminate against such trivial things. Demons because all demons are naturally bisexual and we here in the Spirit World because we've seen enough to understand that love cares not for gender." The brunette explained. Yusuke peered at him, his wide eyes unblinking for a fair while before, "But how the hell did you_ know_?!"

The two Spirit World residents laughed. "Yusuke, our information may not always be correct, but don't forget that we are gods and of the like. And our reports of individuals do include, among personality and date of death, the details of their most current loves." Koenma said, once more enlightening the dark haired man.

A blush spread across the spirit detective's tan cheeks. "So I guess you already know I-"

"-Love Hiei? Yes." The demi-god chuckled at Yusuke's expression before he became serious once more.

"So Yusuke, will you accept our offer?" He asked, piercing Yusuke with his gaze. Yusuke heaved a sigh. "No. I still stand by my decision. Besides, Hiei would never return my feelings." He said quietly, a slight waver in his voice. However Koenma did not stand down. "I understand. But it is customary for anyone being brought formally back to life to attend their funeral before finalizing their decision." It was his last chance...

Yusuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in between his fingers. "I guess I have no choice." He said defeatedly before glaring back up at his now ex-employer. "But don't think this changes anything. After my wake I expect to be taken to heaven or hell or wherever it is I'm going. _Understood?_"

Koenma grudgingly agreed.

.

..

...

* * *

There, how was it? As good as the others? Once again I truly am sorry about the delay with this chapter and I HOPE to get the last chapter out reasonably soon. Read and REVIEW!! Pweeaaasssee?

Oh and special thanks to: loretta537, Just 2 Dream Of You, Kurama's Sister, demonic blood shed666, animehphantom and bottlecaps for reviewing the second chapter. And even more special thanks once again to ILoveKuramaTooMuch for the, once again, absolutely AWESOME review. ^^ Thanks guys!


	4. The Final Nail In The Coffin

Wow. It took me forever and about ten cases of writer's block but I finally finished it. Like 8000, 9000 words. And it was supposed to be a one shot, ha! Anyway I want to thank everyone who's been reading this.

liandrin, Zaidee, FlyinGShadoW1314, Kurama's Sister, SummerstormDancer, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, thank you all for reviewing the third chapter.

Ainohimitsu, Hazureskywar, Kurama's Sister, Lcampbell947, red21191, SummerstormDancer, TheHeartsPath, Zaidee, thank you for favouriting this story ^^.

And an extra special thanks to Kurama's Sister and ILoveKuramaTooMuch for reviewing evry single chapter and therefor following the story even though I am such a terrible updater.

You've all been so wonderful! And please don't forget to read and review ^^

* * *

"_Yusuke…We really do love you…" _

_Botan's heartfelt words echoed over and over again in his head as the raven haired man watched the ferry girl disappear into the grey early morning sky._

"…_I know." He whispered, his voice non-existent to the living world._

Yusuke sighed as he brought himself back from his reverie. That was an hour ago. An hour that he had since spent floating in the living room of his apartment listening to his mother's broken hearted sobs as she readied herself for her son's funeral.

Yusuke turned his head as his mother's bedroom door clicked open. Atsuko stepped out in a plain black dress that looked as though it had never even seen an iron. Her hair was greasy and unbrushed, looking as though it hadn't been cared for for at least three days. 'Since before my death…' Yusuke thought, guilt beginning to settle in his metaphorical heart.

He followed his mother as she grabbed her keys and left the house, unable to ignore the quiver in her lower lip as she bravely fought to rein in her tears.

~~~~~!~!~!~

Arriving at the graveyard, Yusuke was greeted by a haunting sight. The weather was cold and rain fell from the sky as if even the Gods were in mourning…Which, as Yusuke though about it, they probably _were_.

Chairs were set up in rows in front of a dark wooden coffin covered in flowers, and in those chairs were his friends and family. His mother, Keiko and her family, Kuwabara and his sister Shizuru, Yukina, Genkai, Kurama, and even Koenma and Botan were all seated around the graveyard, crying or looking haggard and broken.

It was the saddest thing Yusuke had ever seen and he was saddened even more when he noticed that the ceremony seemed be short one dark haired fire demon. Yusuke felt like his heart was breaking. 'Heh. What did I expect? He made it clear that he was only our ally not our friend…So why would he come? He could never love me…'

The ceremony started, with depressing music in the background everyone took turns to get up and speak about him, about the ways he had affected their lives or merely saying their goodbyes. But Yusuke couldn't bring himself to pay them any mind.

What was the point when the man he loved didn't even care enough to attend his funeral? Miserable as he was, the raven haired man stared blankly at the large display of flowers that decorated his coffin. He uninterestedly recognized white and tea coloured roses and pink carnations, flowers often placed at graves because of their loss-ful or missing-you meanings. However something caught his eye and he floated closer to get a better look.

There, in front of the formal display was a single, long-stemmed black rose. Yusuke stared at the small yet perfect blossom, hope stirring in his heart. The raven haired youth was by no means an expert in flower language but it was universal knowledge that the rose was a symbol of love and affection. Black as the rose was, it caused warmth to spread through him in a way only one person or demon in the worlds could. Yusuke smiled softly. 'He does care. At least a little.' He thought tenderly. 'And at least with that, I can die without regret.'

~~~~~!~!~!~

Yusuke didn't know how long he stood there staring the black flower that sat boldly on his coffin but as he looked behind him he found the graveyard empty except for two of his dearest friends and team mates, both whom were soaked. Kurama and Kuwabara were both standing directly behind their friend's spirit and were staring morosely at his coffin.

"It's hard to believe he's gone." Whispered Kuwabara, his eyes never once leaving the wooden mass in front of him.

The second red head nodded in silent agreement, his forest green eyes suspiciously shiny. The tall teenager turned his head and looked at the youko. "Have you seen Hiei?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

The youko sighed softly and shook his head. "I haven't seen Hiei since he first woke up. After I told him about Yusuke's death he lost consciousness again, though whether from his injury or the news itself I can't say. Anyway I went out and when I came back he was gone."

"I can't believe the little bastard didn't turn up. After all it's _Yusuke_. Our friend. Our friend whose death _he_ caused." Kuwabara said bitterly. Kurama shook his head once more.

"You know what Hiei's like. He handles his emotions and emotional situations differently than most." The shorter man said. The human teen's face took on a look of puzzlement. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Some of the sadness left Kurama's emerald eyes as he resumed the familiar role of a teacher. "Well it's simple. Whenever Hiei is faced with a 'weaker' emotion, as he would say, such as sadness, regret or even love, he denies its existence by hiding behind more violent emotions like anger." He explained. "Oh!" Kuwabara exclaimed brightly.

"Yes," Kurama continued. "This means that instead of sitting here a bawling like the rest of us, he's most likely taking his emotions out on whatever or whoever crosses his path."

"Huh, guess you're right." Kuwabara said. Kurama gazed sadly over at Yusuke's coffin one last time before turning on his heel walking away. Just as the taller red head twisted to follow, the youko stopped. "Oh, and it _seems_ Hiei was here after all." He said silkily, looking pointedly past Kuwabara to the wooden casket.

The teenager stared after his friend as he continued to walk away, a bewildered expression on his rugged face. Then slowly he turned around and looked at his best friend's coffin. Finally he noticed it, the small black rose on the casket's polished top, independent of the formal display of white and pinkish blossoms. A small, gentle smile spread across his face as he caressed the flower's soft petals. "Heh, what d'ya know." He whispered.

Yusuke watched the scene unfold between his two red headed friends with a sad smile. God he missed them already and it hurt to see them knowing they'd forget him as the years went on. _But isn't this what you wanted?_ A small voice in the back of his head asked. 'Well sure, I don't want them to have to remember me as their dead friend who they'll never see again. But…but…' Yusuke shook his head free of the negative thoughts that entered his mind. "NO! My mind's made up and this _is_ what I want!" He said aloud. "Now all that's left to do is find Hiei. Even if it causes me more pain…I have to see him…_One last time_…"

~~~~~!~!~!~

At first Yusuke hadn't been too sure how in hell he was going to get to the Demon world, where he suspected Hiei might be. He wasn't sure whether or not he'd be able to get through as insubstantial as he currently was. But his worrying turned out to be for nothing as he floated around Demon world trying to find Hiei.

"Oh, screw this!" The raven haired man yelled after about ten minutes of fruitless searching. Yusuke spread out his consciousness trying to sense Hiei's demon energy and he thanked Enma that this particular power had more to do with his spirit than his physical body. The spirit detective smirked in triumph as he felt the familiar energy spike no more than a kilometer east of him and flew off towards the source of the power.

~~~~~!~!~!~

Demons were sent flying in every direction as Hiei's fist slammed into them, collapsing lungs and faces with the barely contained emotional power behind it. Immediately several more demons swarmed around him, pressing against him as they attempted to bring him down. The raven haired man unsheathed his sword and in one smooth, sweeping motion sliced them all in half, their mutilated corpses falling to join the pile of lifeless bodies that had been their comrades.

But as fast as they fell, more were just as quick to take up place around the fire demon. Hiei moved swiftly and gracefully through the demon horde, his blade visible only by the waning light reflecting off its bloody surface.

Minutes continued to trickle past and Hiei continued to fight, keeping his mind carefully blank. But with every demon his katana destroyed the scent of blood grew stronger, wafting into his nose and polluting his brain. Hiei could feel the memories stirring and fought to regain his previous, devoid-of-self state of mind.

But the smell crept through the stone halls of his mind like poison and into the walls between his conscious thoughts and the memories of the past few days, slowly breaking down his defenses. Snatches of incomprehensible memories and emotions dribbled into his muddled thoughts through the cracks in his mental barrier.

'_Blood. Blood…Yusuke's blood…Yusuke. Yusuke…dead…'_

Hiei halted his assault on the demons. His whole body tensed, his breathing was labored and his crimson eyes were unseeing. Everything about him spoke of a man on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"No…" He whimpered, his normally strong baritone weak and quiet. "NO!"

His ruby eyes widened, anger, pain and denial swirling in their depths. "AAAAGGH!" He screamed as a lifetime of suppressed emotions dropped down on him like an anvil. The forbidden child tried in vain to regain control but the emotional tidal wave continued to pelt him with loneliness, regret and others too numerous to name. Hiei was so full he thought for sure he was going to explode.

And figuratively speaking, he did.

A giant, fiery wave of energy and emotion exploded out in a hundred meter radius around him, disintegrating the unsuspecting demons.

As the energy dispersed Hiei dropped to his hands and knees gasping for breath, the sweat dripping off his skin tainted with blood and dirt. He closed his eyes and shuddered. He had fought for control over his emotions all his life, succeeding in filtering out all emotions except for hate and anger. But all that control, that careful control…

"Gone. Gone as soon as he is gone from my life." Hiei whispered. "Why? Why does he have so much control over me?"

Tears gathered in his ruby eyes for the first time since he could remember. "Why Yusuke? Why? You didn't have to do it. You could have let me die." A small sob escaped his lips.

"Anything would be better than this. They all blame me for your death. I see it in their eyes. The accusation. And it is my fault. Now you're gone and…And I'll never…I'll never know…"

~~~~~!~!~!~

Yusuke watched interestedly at first, as the love of his life danced gracefully with death, playing the role of executor he was so accustomed to playing. But as time went by he found himself moving from interest, to shock to pure heartbreak.

Hiei's outburst had been quite a surprise. And as Hiei broke down and cried, whispering such broken, heartfelt words, Yusuke felt his own heart break.

He never knew his death would affect the other man so much. Not for the first time since his death Yusuke was beginning to regret his decision to leave the living world behind him. Would it really be so bad to take it all back and accept the opportunity granted to him by the Gods themselves?

Yusuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Casting one last glance at the deafeated man on the ground a few feet away he turned and flew away, indecision weighing down his soul.

~~~~~!~!~!~

When the spirit detective walked into Koenma's office that evening, his mind was made up. He watched from the door way as the teenage demi-god faulted in his paperwork. He looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed, pushing his chair away from the desk. Leaning forward he rubbed his tired eyes with his hand.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you look so stressed before." Yusuke said lightly, stepping into the room. "And I have to say, strangely enough, it works for you."

Koenma's head shot up but instead of smiling at his ex-employee he sighed and resignation settled on his youthful face.

"Have you made your decision?"

"…Yes…"

~~~~~!~!~!~

Hiei entered the graveyard the next morning with a single black rose in his hand. He walked slowly, taking in the scenery. The trees and flowers around the cemetery were covered in early morning dew and sparkled in the light of dawn. The sun was just beginning to rise over the tops of the lower houses and the sky was completely clear, leaving the morning crisp and fresh.

As he neared his friend's grave nature's peace was broken by the sound of voices. There, in front of Yusuke's grave was a gathering of all of Yusuke's friends. And they were smiling and laughing and happy. Hiei was shocked. Yusuke had just died. How could they be so happy?

Suddenly Kurama noticed him standing there and turned his brilliant smile on him. The red head looked like he'd just been given world.

"Hiei!" He greeted him loudly. "I tried to find you when we were all called here but you were nowhere to be found! Where were you?" The youko said breathlessly. Hiei opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when Kurama once again began babbling.

"Oh Hiei! It's just so wonderful. Yusuke…Yusuke is…Oh you just have to see!" The over excited red head grabbed the fire demon by the arm and dragged him through the equally excited crowd huddled around Yusuke's grave. Once he was safely at the front of the gathering Hiei gasped, the beautiful rose slipping from his grasp.

"Hey Hiei. Long time no see." The familiar cocky voice entered his ears and filled him up. His cheeky smile warmed his heart. Seeing him standing there…Was just plain indescribable.

"Yusuke…" He whispered. And indeed there he stood. Dressed in his faded jeans and white shirt, his hair slicked back…Like he was never even gone. But the ache in Hiei's heart reminded him otherwise. For the second time the dark haired demon felt tears gather in his eyes. But this time he refused to let them fall. What good would it do him?

He looked away from the chocolate eyes and noticed the lonely black blossom, lying on the ground. Still avoiding the others curious gaze he knelt down and picked up the flower with a surprisingly gentle hand. Pretending to be brushing it free of dirt he willed the tears away.

The ruby eyed man was caught off guard when a calloused and slightly tan hand slipped under his chin and gently lifted his face. He found himself once more captured by deep brown eyes that looked at him with something akin to tenderness.

He watched sadly as Yusuke inspected his tear filled eyes, not missing the furrowing of the detectives brow as he stared at them. The fire demon looked away once more, feeling his heart break. He still wasn't sure exactly what this feeling for Yusuke was but he knew that he was never going to get that chance. Yusuke was sure to reject him. He heard the shaky intake of breath from the other man.

"I'm sorry Hiei."

'This is it.' He thought, bracing himself for the worst.

Suddenly he felt a pair of dry lips descend upon his own. Hiei's ruby eyes widened. Yusuke was kissing him!

Yusuke's hand moved from under his chin to join the other at the small of the smaller man's back pulling Hiei roughly against his chest. Hiei could hear the shocked gasps of their audience. Could smell the tears forming in that ningen girl, Keiko's eyes as she watched her crush make out with another man. And surprisingly enough…none of it mattered.

Hiei felt Yusuke begin to pull away and instinctively threw himself harder against the taller teen, throwing his arms around the other's neck and kissing him back hungrily. Yusuke smiled into the kiss and ran his tongue across the demon's pink lips. Hiei opened his mouth and let in the intruding muscle. Finally the two men pulled away, flushed and breathing heavily.

The now very much alive spirit detective stood up, pulling Hiei up and straight into an embrace. Hiei pulled away enough to look up at the other man. "What does this mean?" He asked.

Yusuke smiled softly. "It means I love you. And I have for a long time. I was just too afraid to admit it."

Hiei's face broke into a smile. "I'm not sure exactly that I love you but I do feel something for you…And I want to know…" He broke off unsure of how to finish his sentence.

But Yusuke kissed him chastely on the lips and smiled. "It's okay. I understand. We'll take it slow and see where it goes." Hiei smiled and nodded.

Hiei sighed, resting his head against the bigger man's chest in contentment. Hiei didn't care that Yusuke had been dead only a few minutes ago. He didn't care about the audience watching their every move. He didn't even care about the fact that Yusuke's ex-girlfriend was about to start a scene.

All that mattered was that Yusuke was alive. And Yusuke was his.

* * *

Thank you all so much! Please do tell me what you thought of it...Aside from my very slow updating. ^^"


End file.
